


Lecture Mood - Auditorium Part I

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [9]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Roleplay - Student and Professor, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate hated lectures. Except for one kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the prompt 'University' for sfa-100.  
> Thanks to my awesome beta!

Kate hated lectures. The only time she was willing to enter an auditorium was when Helen spoke. Those kinds of lectures were addictive! 

To see her all prim and proper, the consummate professional; as Helen’s voice washed over Kate in a haze of scientific geek speak. To watch her elegantly dressed form and straight posture; all the while thinking about the night before. Husky voice and daring words; seeing her writhe beneath her, in a lust-filled daze before her inner eye... 

Kate stifled a moan and shifted in her seat, pressing her fists into her knees, eyes glued to Magnus.

~~~  
~~~ 

Helen’s lectures were foreplay, as far as Kate was concerned; torturous, drawn-out, _glorious_ foreplay. The type she had to sit through; no matter how restless, how needy, she felt. Kate had to wait, anticipation rising with every word. 

Until the end: Helen would meet her eye for one long, wonderful moment; letting her know that soon, _very_ soon, Kate would be allowed to approach “the Professor”. Proposition her, appeal to her, with her willing to “do whatever you wish, Professor Magnus. I really, really need to improve my grade! Isn’t there anything?” 

Helen was very good at thinking of ‘something’!


	2. Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'Impossible' over at femslash_100.

“You’re impossible, Kate. Really. Bribing a professor?”

“You were all for it if I recall correctly,” Kate teased, cuddling up to Helen when she rejoined her under the covers. Helen chuckled.

“You don’t expect me to pass an opportunity to have you ‘indebted’ to me, do you?”

“’course not. You love collecting debts!” Kate hummed contentedly.

“Mhm.” Helen ran her fingers through Kate’s hair. “I do. Are there any more tests you need to pass, by any chance?”

Kate caught her hand, sinking her teeth into its heel without breaking eye contact.

“That depends,” she said, licking across the red teeth marks, “are you going to hold any more lectures, Professor?”


End file.
